Ayer es un animal herido
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: El final de Wilson está cada vez más próximo y los dos amigos reflexionan sobre su escapada y su relación. Advertencias: angst, spoilers del final, relación establecida/slash.


**Ayer es un animal herido**

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Sólo hago esto por diversión. House pertenece a David Shore. La canción "Ayer es un animal herido" pertenece a Mikel Erentxun._

_Aunque este fic ha sido inspirado por la canción que le da título, no es un songfic, ya que la letra de la canción no está incluida dentro del fic. La incluyo al final por si alguien quiere leerla._

_Advertencias: Spoilers del final de la serie. Este fic es slash. Hace mención a una relación física entre hombres, aunque no hay nada explícito. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
_

* * *

-Wilson.- House llamó quedamente a la figura que se encontraba en el exterior de la habitación del motel. -No deberías estar aquí fuera. Hace mucho frío y tú sistema inmunitario no...-

-El frío me ayuda a respirar mejor.- Wilson interrumpió a su amigo. Sonaba ausente, como si su mente no estuviera en el aquí y el ahora.

-¿Debo recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que te quedaste aquí fuera? Y entonces hacía menos frío que hoy.- House no pudo evitar que el enojo que sentía tiñera su voz. Un segundo después una mueca asomó a su rostro. ¿Cómo había ocurrido ésto? ¿Cuándo se había convertido él en quien se preocupaba por el amigo irresponsable? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles?

-Wilson.- House repitió pensativo, contemplando el vapor que salía de su boca al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo. Miró como el vaho se deshacía en el aire y se diluía hasta desaparecer por completo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Igual que la vida de su amigo: se desvanecía poco a poco, hasta que un día desaparecería por completo.

-Ni siquiera las estrellas tienen una vida infinita.- dijo Wilson distraídamente, contemplando el firmamento estrellado. -Las estrellas también nacen y mueren.-

Ambos permanecieron callados durante unos minutos, sin moverse de donde se encontraban. House apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Wilson a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, apoyado en la pared exterior de la habitación del motel.

-Ha sido un sueño increíble. Los dos solos en la carretera, sin nadie que nos dijera lo que podíamos o no hacer, yendo a donde queríamos ir, cuando queríamos hacerlo y sin importarnos lo que los demás pudieran decir.- dijo Wilson sonriendo, aún observando las estrellas. Se giró para mirar a aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa. Y añadió con infinita tristeza reflejada en su voz. -Pero los sueños también deben dormir cuando la noche se termina, cuando el día se despierta. Y mi noche está llegando a su fin.-

House desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se estaban nublando. _Es por el frío_, se intentó engañar a si mismo. Quería hacer callar a Wilson, no quería seguir oyendo lo que el oncologo tenía que decirle, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Sabía que el tiempo para seguir ambos con su escapada, con su huida, ya había llegado a su fin. Pero no quería oírlo en los labios de su amigo, porque eso lo convertiría en real.

-Mi noche llega a su fin y ya no podrá seguirte en tus días. Quiero que vivas esos días, Greg, aunque yo ya no esté allí para alumbrar tu camino. Pero no voy a obligarte a nada. Sólo te pido que lo intentes, que no tires la toalla al segundo siguiente.-

-Wilson...- Fué todo lo que House pudo decir antes de que la opresión que sentía en su corazón alcanzara su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

-Sshhh, House.- Le hizo callar Wilson. Su voz sonó tan próxima que House, sorprendido, levantó la mirada para encontrarle dentro de su espacio personal. No le había oído moverse.

-Dime que lo intentarás, que no me seguirás inmediatamente después.- Wilson susurró, mientras acariciaba la rasposa mejilla de su amigo.

House asintió levemente, el dolor claramente reflejado en su rostro. Wilson esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que era todo lo que conseguiría de él y, de todas maneras, tampoco quería más. La vida de su amigo había estado llena de dolor, tanto físico como emocional, y no quería que lo único que le atara a la vida fuese una promesa hecha a un muerto. No, eso sería condenarle a una vida de miseria y dolor. No. Si House seguía adelante, sería por sus propias razones. Sus razones para vivir debían ser suyas propias, no prestadas.

Pero por el momento aún estaba vivo y mientras lo estuviera iba a hacer todo lo posible porque House fuese todo lo feliz que podía llegar a ser, dadas las circunstancias. Y, si algo hacía feliz a su amigo...

Deslizó su mano por el hombro y el brazo del diagnosticador, hasta cogerle de la mano. Dio un paso adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Pero mientras aún esté vivo, quiero conseguir lo máximo de la vida. Vamos dentro. Quiero que me hagas el amor.- estiró de su amigo, quien tras un instante de indecisión, se dejó llevar.

A diferencia de otras veces, el diagnosticador no se burló de las palabras de Wilson. Porque, por mucho que lo hubiese negado todas las demás veces, diciéndole a su amigo que sólo era sexo, la verdad es que era mucho más. Era algo que jamás se atrevería a confesarse a si mismo. No cuando aquello que compartían tenía las horas contadas. No cuando aquello que tenían iba a ser derribado, destruido con el último suspiro de su amigo.

-Sigo sin pensar decirte que te amo.- dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé.- le respondió simplemente Wilson. Ya no le importaba que nunca le dijera que le amaba. No hacía falta. Se lo decía con sus acciones cada vez que hacían el amor.

Ambos entraron en el débilmente iluminado dormitorio. Cuando el oncólogo fue a encender las luces, House le detuvo. No quería que su amigo viera los húmedos trazos que recorrían sus mejillas. _Aunque sólo son por el frío_.

* * *

_**Ayer es un animal herido - Mikel Erentxun**_

_Como en una cuenta atrás / de vida infinita  
me vuelvo a encadenar / al vaho que deja / tu nombre dicho al frío.  
Esta escena de amor / tiene aviso de derribo._

_Ya no hay / tiempo para más / huidas  
ya no hay / tiempo para más / huidas_

_Nuestro error fue creer / que los sueños nunca mueren.  
Mi noche ya no es capaz / de iluminar / ninguno de tus días._

_Ayer / es un animal herido.  
Ayer / es un animal herido._

_Ayer / es un animal herido.  
Ayer / es un animal herido._


End file.
